Jealousy
by Lenacchi
Summary: Ia adalah suami yang pemalas dan kau hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran, tapi kenapa justru senjata makan tuan begini? / Aomine Daiki x You / DLDR!


**Jealousy**

**By Lenacchi**

Aomine Daiki masih memeluk gulingnya ketika mendengar kau masuk ke dalam kamar kalian dan membuka lemari untuk memasukkan baju-baju miliknya yang telah rapi dalam tumpukan. Kau tersenyum jahil ketika sosok dalam selimut itu merapatkan selimutnya.

**Kuroko no Basket – Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**image : Aomine's morning by XY, entry by arnef (zerochan dot net)**

Tergoda untuk membuat **Aomine Daiki x You (Reader)**

**Warning : Fluff, OOC, -1k**

Hari ini memang akhir pekan, tapi bukan berarti kau akan membiarkan orang ini menjadikannya alasan untuk tak bergerak dan terus bermesraan dengan gulingnya.

"Aomine Daiki, sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" tanyamu sambil menggoyangkan tubuh besarnya.

Ia hanya menjawab dengan suara protes saat kau menyibak selimutnya. Keinginanmu untuk menjahilinya makin kuat ketika pria berkulit gelap itu kembali membungkus tubuhnya hingga seluruh badannya tertutupi.

"Dasar pemalas!" sindirmu.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau menikah dengan pria pemalas," balasnya menyeringai.

Kau mendengus kesal. Ini takkan berhasil. Sejarah mengatakan kau tak pernah bisa menang adu mulut melawan pria yang berumur dua puluh lima tahun ini. Ia terkekeh karena kau tak lagi membalas ucapannya.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide di kepalamu. "Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan membuang semua koleksi buku Mai-_chan_mu itu." Badannya tersentak dalam selimut. Kau bisa pastikan umpanmu berhasil.

"Ah, atau mungkin beberapa sepatu basket Jordanmu itu?" Dan Aomine sudah terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Kau takkan berani," ancamnya.

Kau mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan untuk mengambil kursi dari sisi meja rias kemudian menyeretnya untuk meletakkannya di samping lemari. Dengan cekatan kau berdiri di atas kursi itu dan menggapai sesuatu dari atas lemari.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu tentang ini, hm?" ujarmu sambil menunjukkan beberapa buku Mai-_chan_ yang selalu dipuja oleh pria mesum yang sedang terbelalak tak percaya. "Astaga, kau baru saja membeli yang ini, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau tahu aku baru membelinya? Kau rutin membuka buku-bukuku itu?" tanya pria bermarga Aomine itu.

Kau hampir terjatuh ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkannya. "Ti—tidak. Bukan begitu! Aku hanya … hanya …"

"Hanya apa, hm?" kau bisa merasakan aura mengintimidasi datang dari belakang tubuhmu.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungilmu merasa melayang dan mendapati sepasang tangan kekar melingkari sekitar pinggulmu. "Tu—tunggu, Daiki! Kenapa kau mengangkatku?"

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang, istri pembohong…"

Masih dalam posisi itu, Aomine memberi perintah. Mengangkat tubuhmu yang ringan bukanlah hal sulit bagi Aomine. Gerakanmu gesit dan lincah. Sering kali ia memang harus mengangkat tubuhmu agar tak melarikan diri dari pembicaraan yang menurutnya penting atau hanya untuk sekadar menjahilimu seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku hanya ingin … tahu bagaimana tipe wanita idamanmu," suaramu mencicit.

Kau mudah sekali dikerjai olehnya .

"Kau tipeku," katanya cepat sambil menempelkan kepalanya di perutmu. Dari atas sana kau bisa melihat rambut biru dongkernya yang acak-acakan tengah bergerak manja.

"Bohong—Oh, ya Tuhan! Hentikan! Itu geli!"

Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya hingga kau dapat melihat wajahnya. "Aku tidak bohong. Buktinya aku mau saja menikah denganmu."

"Terdengar seperti terpaksa."

Ia terkekeh.

"Ck, kau ini… Kau tidak senang kubilang kau tipeku?" tanyanya dengan mata yang ia buat sepolos mungkin. Sial, darimana ia belajar membentuk mimik wajah seperti itu?

"Tapi, kau selingkuh!" elakmu—berusaha tidak menjawab pertanyaan menggodanya.

Ia menurunkan tubuhmu sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya jarak kalian semakin dekat. Tapi ia masih perlu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk dapat bertatapan denganmu. "Kau juga. Memangnya aku tidak tahu kau masih suka mengoleksi majalah Kise?"

Kau memalingkan wajahmu yang memerah. "Aku penggemar Kise-_kun_."

"Aku juga penggemar Mai-_chan_. Bagus, kita impas, kan."

Mulutmu tiba-tiba saja terkunci. Aomine Daiki telah benar-benar menurunkan tubuhmu hingga kau dapat merasakan kakimu berpijak di atas lantai.

Kau melirik buku Horikita Mai yang tergeletak di lantai. Mai-_chan_ sedang berpose dengan nakal di sana. Bah, laki-laki normal mana yang tidak tertarik. Secara tak sadar kau bergumam, "Badanku rata."

Dan sialnya gumamanmu terdengar oleh telinganya. "Tentu saja badanmu rata. Pendek lagi."

"Uh, terus saja ejek aku! Mai-_chan_mu memang yang lebih baik!"

"Pencemburu!" ejek suamimu.

Kau hampir menangis. Suamimu benar-benar tidak punya perasaan dan nilai romantismenya sungguh nol besar. "Kenapa aku punya suami mesum yang suka mengataiku?!"

"Badanmu memang rata dan pendek. Tapi lihat, kau begitu pas dalam pelukanku," ujarnya sambil memelukmu erat, ada keposesifan terkandung dalam pelukannya yang manja."… Sudah tidak marah, kan? Jadi, bisakah kita hentikan ini? Aku mengantuk sekali," ucapnya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kalian.

"Tidur saja sana! Kau memang lebih suka memeluk gulingmu, kan?"

Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan segera menarik tubuhmu ke atas tubuhnya yang telah dalam posisinya semula. "Kalau begitu gantikan gulingnya."

Kau berontak dalam pelukannya lalu berteriak, "Mesum! Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi!"

Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengintip wajahmu dari poni tebalmu, "Hah? Kemana? Kau mau meninggalkan suamimu yang jarang ada di rumah ini?"

Ini akan sulit dijelaskan. Sangat sulit. Aomine tidak akan suka dengan rencanamu. Ia selalu marah jika kau jujur soal kegilaanmu pada mantan anggota timnya saat masih SMP yang juga bekerja sebagai model.

Kau menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahmu dari tatapan matanya yang tajam. "Aku ke acara … jumpa fans."

Ia mengangkat alisnya dan dapat menebak kemana arahnya pembicaraan ini.

"Si Kise? Tidak, tidak. Kau tetap di sini. Di dalam kamar ini. Seharian. Bersamaku!" ucapnya lalu menggulingkan tubuhmu ke samping tubuhnya.

"Eh? EEEEH! Tapi ini acara yang sangat jarang—AOMINE DAIKI, APA YANG KAU SENTUH!?"

Harusnya kau kabur saja saat dia masih terlelap, kan?

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Banjarmasin, 03-09-2013**


End file.
